


Reality Error

by shiverelectric



Series: Shiver's Sherlock Ficlets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ficlet, Gen, Tron Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiverelectric/pseuds/shiverelectric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not a normal Program, not even an ISO, you're something foreign entirely: a User."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Error

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, so, I wrote this a while ago when I had an hour to kill before class (and incidentally had only slept an hour the night before), and this is the result of the muddled mix of my brain.

John stood in the midst of the flickering lights and diodes, stunned and disbelieving of what he was seeing. Staring at the outfit he found himself wearing (black, with white..circuits? What is going on?), he took a step forward and was immediately bowled over by a short, reddish figure.

"Ugh, watch where you're going, useless Program!" the person yelled at him as they both scrambled to get up, but in that span of time another man arrived, tall with long dark cloak accented with white lines.

"Give it up, Krepin, you're caught. The Monitor Programs will be here in but a microcycle," the newcomer said with a deep voice, forcing the first man back down and cuffing his hands and ankles to the ground with what seemed to be handcuffs made of light. 

Quarry secured, the tall man stood and looked John up and down, pale eyes seeming to see right through to the heart of him. "Good job stopping him, though using your body wasn't the most graceful of actions to do so," he said, then paused, eyes narrowing. 

"You're not a Basic, too unsure of yourself for that, and given how you're favoring your right leg you're used to steadying yourself with a cane, though you're doing fine without it. So you either don't realize you haven't a cane here or you don't really need it, I'd wager it's both, and lacking any outward damage to your code I'd say it's something purely in your thought processes. But Programs have no need to purposefully limit themselves in any capacity so," he stepped closer to John, "you're not a normal Program, not even an ISO, you're something foreign entirely: a User."

John stared back in confusion, not knowing where even to start with what the stranger said. For his part, the tall man held his head higher as if daring John to disagree.

"Amazing," John breathed when he could finally manage words again. "I have no idea what you said about programs and users, but my leg," he glanced down, realizing that mentally derived or otherwise, he didn't feel any pain of any sort, not even with his shoulder. "I, how..?"

A corner of the tall man's mouth curled up. "So, I'm right, as I should be. You have the build of a Games competitor, could be useful to my work. Until we can discover your reasons for being here, it would be wise to stick with me," he stated, walking away with a whirl of his cloak.

"What, wait, I don't, I don't even know your name or what you do!" John called out as he jogged to catch up with the stranger. Seeing John had reached his side, the tall man smiled at him, as if imparting a secret.

"You can call me Sherlock. And I am a Consulting Program, only one in all the Grids." He lifted a hand and lightly placed it on a disc John hadn't noticed on his back. "And you are Doctor John Watson, a User. I think that's enough to be going on for now."


End file.
